Tales of the Pokemon
by smashsis72
Summary: [Tales of the Abyss] After a hyperresonance caused by Luke and Asch, the TotA gang ends up in the world of Pokemon! Rated T for language and future yaoi content. WARNING: There are a few TotA spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: What The Hell Happened?

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be a masterpiece….. In fact, I thought I would never write one, but reading all these wonderful fanfics made me really want to start writing them because it seems like so much fun! Well, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss and Pokemon.**

Chapter One: What The Hell Happened?

The sounds of battle could be heard by the outskirts of Grand Chokmah. A group of mighty warriors were fighting to the death with a group of monsters. There was the constant clashing of metal, singing, chanting, cries of pain, pretty much everything you'd expect to hear in a battle.

"Raging Blast! Fang Blade Havoc! Slag Assault!" a male voice cried. The owner of the voice had short red hair and emerald eyes that were clouded with determination. Sweat tricked down his face as he gave everything he got to win this battle. He wore rather nice clothes that aristocrats would probably wear, although they were a little dirty and wrinkled. Swinging away with his sword, the boy inflicted the final blows on the last remaining monster and successfully won the battle.

"You did better this time, Luke," said Tear. "Though try not to overexert yourself….. You were trying a little _too _hard to win."

"Heh, sorry," Luke replied, scratching the back of his head. He turned to the rest of the group. "Well, should we take a break now?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Guy, the servant and best friend of Luke. The party of six entered the grand capital of Grand Chokmah, heading towards the inn. But, on the way, they ran into a familiar red-haired man with the same face as Luke.

"Asch…? What're you doing here?" Luke inquired.

"I'm just here. Got a problem with that, replica?" the man spat, hot-headed as usual.

"I guess not…."

"Now, now, no need to get mad over a question," Jade said with an amused tone, the "annoying" Malkuth soldier. He gently pushed his glasses up with a gloved finger.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be trying to find the Jewel of Lorelei?" said Asch.

"Shouldn't _you_, as well? I thought you were going to check out the other Sephiroth!" said Anise, the spunky thirteen-year-old girl.

"I already did. Didn't find a thing." The redhead glared at his replica. "It's all your fault! Why the hell didn't you receive the Jewel of Lorelei!?"

"I didn't choose to not receive it! It just…..never came…."

Asch growled. "Worthless replica…"

"Asch! Don't take it out on Luke!" said Natalia, princess of Kimlasca. "It's not his fault. We'll find it if we just keep looking!"

"Incase you haven't noticed, we don't have much time left until Van replicates the world!" Asch yelled. "We have to defeat him _now_!" His hands balled into fists. After a moment, he drew his sword. "Damn you, replica!!!" He charged at Luke with full speed.

"Stop!" Tear, Guy, Natalia, and Anise yelled simultaneously.

"Oh dear…" Jade muttered, sighing.

Luke quickly drew his sword to block the attack, though having no intention to strike back. Suddenly, as their blades clashed, a blinding light emitted from the two swords and spread throughout the area.

When the party regained consciousness, they rose to their feet and observed the unfamiliar setting. The area was covered with lush trees and plants, and the sound of flowing water could be heard from not too far away. For a moment they thought they were in the Cheagle Woods or Theor Forest, but the strange creatures that scampered by told them that they were definitely nowhere near either location. There were strangely large bees with long, sharp drill-like things, walking spotted mushrooms, cocoons with strange patterns on them, and red caterpillar-like creatures with gentle golden eyes. At first glance they seemed like ordinary monsters, but they didn't try to pick a fight with the group, and they could talk. Well, not really, but noises could be heard like, "Shrooom!" "Wurmple!" that led them to believe the monsters here were much more intelligent than the ones on Auldrant.

"Where are we….?" Luke asked.

"Who knows," Guy replied. "Hopefully we'll be able to find someone and ask them."

"Dammit!" Asch yelled, slamming his fist against a tree, causing small birds to fly away. "At this rate, Van's plan to replicate the world will succeed! All that work for nothing!"

"Boooo. You should've thought before you attacked Luke like that!" Anise said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Indeed," said Jade, agreeing with Anise for once. "But yelling at Asch won't solve anything now. Let's just find a way back to Auldrant."

"Back to Auldrant?" Luke repeated. "You mean…..we're on another planet!?"

"It seems so," Jade replied. "Anyway, let's get going now, shall we?"

"I'm going on my own," Asch said grimly. "I refuse to travel with rejects like you." Not bothering to wait for a complaint from the others, he immediately took off.

"Asch! Wait!" Natalia yelled. But it was too late. Turning to the others, she asked, "….Should we go after him?"

"Nah. The idiot will come running back to us sooner or later," said Anise.

"If he can evenfind us…." Tear said quietly.

Guy sighed. "Let's get going now." This time there were no interruptions, and the party set off in a random direction. As they wandered around, they forced their way through thick bushes, groups of those strange monsters, and constantly argued which way to go when there was a fork in the path.

"Um….what's all that noise?" a brown-haired girl asked her friends. She had pigtails and wore a red bandana with a white ball on it that had a button in the middle. Her outfit was mostly red and had a small item bag wrapped around her waist.

"I guess we're not the only ones here…." said a boy with spiky black hair and wore a cap with a strange green symbol on it. A yellow mouse-like creature was perched on the top of the boy's cap that had pointy ears with black tips, red cheeks, and a zigzaggy tail that had some brown at the bottom.

"Pika!" the creature said, pointing in the direction that the voices were coming from.

"We should go check it out," said a brunette with spiky hair and very narrow eyes. They were so narrow that it seemed like his eyes were closed.

A small boy fixed his glasses and looked in the direction the yellow mouse had indicated. "Ash, May, Brock, let's go!" he yelled, running off.

"Right!" the trio replied, quickly running after the boy.

**Well, that's all for this chapter! Was this good for my first fanfic so far? R&R, please! And don't hesitate to give me ideas for future chapters. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: What's A Pokemon?

**Sorry that the first chapter was pretty short….. I thought it would appear to be a little bit longer. ; Oh well, hopefully this chapter will turn out better!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss and Pokemon.**

Chapter Two: What's a Pokemon?

In the midst of their conversation, Luke caught sight of a group of four people running towards them. _What's that thing on the kid's head? _he thought, referring to the one called Ash. "Hey, are you guys from around here?" Luke asked them curiously.

"Not really…" Ash replied, his eyes focused on the weapons these strangely dressed people carried. "Well, May and Max are, but I'm from Pallet Town."

"You guys look like you're from really far away," said May, also noticing the weapons and the strange clothes.

"Yeah, pretty much," Anise said. "Who're you?"

"I'm May."

"And I'm Brock!" he said, giving Tear and Natalia flirtatious looks. Tear blushed, while Natalia looked like she was ready to beat the crap out of him. But since they just met, she decided to keep quiet for the moment.

"I'm Max!" said the small boy with glasses, grinning.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy, Pikachu," the boy in the cap said, gesturing to the yellow mouse on his head.

"Pi-ka-chu!" it said happily.

_It's so cute... _Tear thought, shifting her gaze to the ground as her blush deepened.

"And what's your name, beautiful?" Brock asked, immediately hanging over her.

"….Tear….Tear Grants…" she said softly. Luke glared harshly at Brock, but he didn't seem to notice. May also glared at him, then stomped over to him and dragged him by the ear. "Stop flirting with girls you barely even know!" she yelled. Ash and Max sweatdropped as she did so.

"So, what're your names?" Ash asked the group.

"I'm Luke fon Fabre."

"Anise Tatlin!" the teen replied energetically.

"Jade Curtiss."

"Guy Cecil. Nice to meet you," he said with a small smile.

"Natalia L.K. Lanvaldear," she said, bowing slightly.

"So, are you guys Pokemon trainers? Or Pokemon coordinators?" May asked the group.

"What're those?" Luke asked, scratching the back of his head.

Ash's eyes widened. "You don't know what Pokemon are?"

"I'm afraid not," Jade replied. "We're new around here."

"I thought Pokemon were known worldwide, but I guess not….. Anyway, Pokemon are creatures that greatly resemble animals and sometimes plants, except they each have special powers. You can capture them in devices called Poke Balls. There are many different kinds of Poke Balls, and some work better on certain Pokemon than others. The best way to capture a Pokemon is to weaken it first by making it fight another Pokemon. Once you capture it, you can do all sorts of things; keep it as a pet, train it to be a powerful fighter, enter it in Pokemon Contests, and much more."

_I'm lost… _Luke thought, sweatdropping.

"Is Pikachu a Pokemon?" Tear asked Ash.

"Yeah. He was my very first Pokemon, and we've been through a lot together."

"Can we see what kinds of cool stuff it can do?" Anise asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Pikachu knew that it was time for him to strut his stuff, so he jumped off of Ash's head, its four paws safely touching the ground and got into a battle stance. Deciding that it'd be more entertaining for the Pokemon newbies to watch his Pikachu fight another Pokemon, he took a Poke Ball from his belt. "Alright, Glalie, c'mon out!" he yelled as he tossed the ball in the air. As it opened, a white light came out of it and quickly descended towards the ground. It started to form a large round shape with two large horns coming out of the top, then the light went away to reveal a strange lifeform.

"Glalie!" the Pokemon said, having a rather deep voice. Its eyes were covered in blue, not having any whiteness at all. However, it had small black pupils. It had some black spots on its light blue shell.

"Interesting…" Jade mumbled, observing the two Pokemon along with everyone else.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Glalie, use Headbutt!" Ash commanded. The two Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu was running as fast as he could towards Glalie, which was a rather impressive speed. Glalie was a little bit slower and had the top of its head pointing directly at Pikachu. It tried to bash Pikachu with all its might, but unfortunately, Pikachu jumped right in the air and slammed into Glalie from above.

"Good. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Glalie, use Ice Beam!" Ash commanded once more.

"Pikaaa….chuuuuu!" the mouse Pokemon cried as it stored up electricity in its body at an amazing speed and immediately fired the strong electric blast at Glalie. However, Glalie was just as quick with its Ice Beam, opening its mouth and charging energy, then firing an icy cold blast at Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided, and their force caused a minor explosion.

"Wow, not bad for such small things…." Luke said.

"Size doesn't matter when it comes to Pokemon," Brock stated wisely.

"Ooh, ooh, I have a question!" Anise yelled, frantically waving her right arm around in the air.

"What is it?" Ash asked her.

"Do Pokemon have different elements?"

"Basically. There's Normal, Flying, Fire, Water, Electric, Ground, Fighting, Psychic, Poison, Grass, Ghost, Dark, Rock, Steel, Dragon, and Ice. We simply call them types, though, not elements. But like elements, each type is weak against certain types."

"Wow, Ash, you actually sound _smart _for once," Max taunted. "Why aren't you smart all the time?"

"Hey!" Ash yelled, glaring at Max.

"Geez, that's a lot of types….. My head hurts…." said Luke, rubbing his forehead.

Tear sighed. "You always get headaches when people try to educate you."

"Honestly," Natalia said.

"Ash can be the same sometimes," Max chimed in.

"….Anyway, do you want to see more?" Ash asked the group.

"Nah, I guess that's good enough for now," Luke said.

"Oh, but there's so much more to see!" said a voice from nowhere. Both groups tried to locate the source of the voice, eventually looking up at the sky. Through the trees came a hot air balloon with the head of a strange cat with a golden object on its forehead as the balloon, as well as its front paws and tail. Suddenly, a large mechanical arm emerged from the bottom of the hot air balloon's green basket and grabbed Pikachu, sealing it in an electric-proof container.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, glaring at the thieves who stole his Pokemon.

"Give that back this instant!" Natalia yelled. Ignoring Natalia's order, two people stepped forward and looked down at everyone.

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman with an outrageous hairdo yelled.

"And make it double!" yelled the blue-haired man next to her.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within or nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" a scratchy voice chimed in. Jumping in between the two thieves was a cat that looked identical to the balloon.

"Wobbuffett!" a strange voice said. Apparently, it was a Pokemon that suddenly emerged from one of Jessie's Poke Balls.

"Chime chiiiime!" said a high-pitched, yet lovely voice. It was a strange Pokemon hovering next to James that had beady yellow eyes and a long, flowing tail.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, May, Brock, and Max yelled.

"Wow. They have a _really _bad taste in clothes," Anise commented, her eyelids slightly lowering.

"Quiet, you little twerp!" Jessie yelled angrily. "Like your clothes are any better!"

"Actually, they are," Jade said, grinning.

Luke drew his sword. "Should we shut these guys up for good?"

"What!? You can't _kill _them!" Ash yelled. "That's against the law!"

"But…."

"He's right, Luke," Tear said. "Killing them would be going a little too far." Secretly, she agreed with Luke, but it seemed no one on this planet was armed with weapons or magic, so it was obviously awkward for these people to see others carrying weapons around rather than Pokemon.

"Let's just leave it to these guys," Guy replied.

"….Fine," Luke said, sheathing his sword. While the others were talking, Team Rocket had already begun to make their getaway.

"You're not going anywhere! Go, Swellow!" Ash yelled, throwing another Poke Ball in the air. This time, the light that emerged from the ball ascended upward and revealed a powerful-looking bird.

"Swelloooow!" it cawed.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace on Team Rocket's balloon!" Ash ordered. The bird Pokemon flew towards the Meowth hot air balloon at top speed and dove right through it, zooming out from the other side. The attack caused the balloon to have two big holes on each side, causing the basket to fall and crash into the ground. Both groups quickly ran to where the basket had landed to find Jessie, James, and Meowth climbing out with Pikachu in their clutches.

"Pika…..chuuuu!" it yelled as it tried to use Thunderbolt to break free, but it had no affect at all. "Pika…."

Meowth laughed. "Ain't no way you're breaking out of there, squirt!"

"Unless _we _break it!" Luke retorted.

With that said, Jessie and James became rather nervous. They were fully aware that these strange people were equipped with swords, spears, staffs, bows, and wands. "Uh….go, Seviper!" Jessie yelled, releasing a big, creepy snake Pokemon.

"You too, Cacnea!" James yelled, releasing a small little guy that resembled a young cactus.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam on Cacnea!" Ash said, obviously not forgetting that his Glalie was still out of its Poke Ball. "Swellow, use Peck on Seviper!" Glalie started whipping up another powerful Ice Beam while Swellow was homing in on Seviper.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded. The snake Pokemon hissed as the red part of its tail turned purple and quickly slithered in Swellow's direction and swung its tail, scoring a direct hit. However, Glalie's Ice Beam made a direct hit on Cacnea, doing some major damage since Grass Pokemon were weak against Ice moves.

"Cacnea, use Pin Missle!" James yelled. Ignoring the pain, the spikes on the little cactus started glowing as it fired a large amount of spikes at Glalie.

"Swellow, try Peck again! Glalie, dodge!" Ash commanded. Swellow's Peck was successful this time, as well as Glalie's dodge.

"Hey, where'd that Luke person go?" May inquired, trying to locate the redhead.

"Huh…. Where _did _he go?" Guy wondered, also looked around. Then he spotted Luke behind Team Rocket's damaged balloon, eyeing the container that held Pikachu. _Ah, so that's what he's up to, _Guy thought, smirking. He saw as Luke quietly drew his sword and suddenly lunged, his blade smashing the glass that prevented Pikachu from escaping.

"Ah!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed, startled by the sudden noise of breaking glass and the sword that was so dangerously close to them.

"Alright!" Ash grinned. "Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"Pikaaaaaa…..CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, firing a much more powerful blast than Thunderbolt. It successfully hit Team Rocket and their Pokemon, resulting in an explosion and sent the evil doers flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiiin!" yelled Jessie, James, and Meowth as they along with Wobbuffett, Chimecho, Seviper, and Cacnea went flying off in the sky until they were completely out of sight.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Anise yelled. "I want a Pokemon now!!!"

Jade laughed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to catch a few while we're here."

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, leaping into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu! I'm glad you're safe, buddy," Ash said happily, petting his beloved Pokemon. He turned to Luke. "Luke, thanks for saving Pikachu."

"Ah, it was nothing," Luke replied, smiling. "Should we be going now, guys?"

"Where to, though?" Guy asked.

"I don't know….. But we have to find a way to get back home….."

"Where do you guys come from, anyway?" Brock asked.

No one was willing to answer the question, however. Sighing, Jade said, "We come from a world called Auldrant."

"A….world?" Ash asked. "You mean you guys are aliens!?"

"…..I guess you could say that. Auldrant is a lot like this world, except there are no Pokemon. People have to fight for themselves. Some people are just ordinary humans who have no fighting experience whatsoever, but there are those, like us, that have weapons and the ability to use fonic artes."

"What are fonic artes?" Max asked.

"Fonic artes are special techniques that require the use of fonons to work. Guy, would you like to explain how fonons work?"

Guy sighed in an irritated way. "You _always _make me explain everything….. Fine."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow…..that's really confusing…." Ash muttered.

"Pikaaaa…." Pikachu said, agreeing with its trainer.

"So basically you can't use many of your attacks here, right?" said May. "That's pretty bad…."

"It'd be best not to use any of our attacks here, anyway," Natalia replied. "Since people in this world fight with Pokemon, not with weapons and fonic artes, perhaps we should do the same."

"Yay!" Anise yelled with a big grin on her face. "I wanna catch lots and lots of Pokemon!!!"

"We'll help you! Let's get started!" Ash said, grinning back.

**Woo, this chapter was about twice as long as the first one! Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dummy's Guide to Pokemon

**Woo, I'm on a roll! I was pleased as to how my second chapter came out, so I'm going to try just as hard with this chapter, and all the others. **

**Before I start with the third chapter, I shall respond to the two reviews I got. Wow, I'm popular. xD**

**Miken-chan – Glad to see you like my fanfic so far! Honestly, I wasn't planning to bring Asch up for a while now, but now that you mention it…….maybe I will soon. xD**

**l - There is no Tales of the Abyss section yet. Until there is, my fanfic is staying in the Tales of Symphonia section. As soon as the TotA section has finally arrived, I'll move it.**

**Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss and Pokemon.**

Chapter Three: Dummy's Guide to The Basics of Pokemon

Finally out of the forest, Luke and the others reached Rustboro City with the help of Ash and his friends to rest a little and stop at the Poke Mart.

"What kinds of Pokemon can you find in this area?" Anise asked Ash after they walked out of the Poke Mart with a good amount of Poke Balls.

"Mainly Poochyena, Shroomish, Wingull, and Wurmple," he replied.

"Can you tell us a little about these Pokemon?"

"Not really, but my PokeDex can." Ash dug in his backpack and took out a strange red device and opened it up. He scrolled through the list of Pokemon, which he had decided to organize alphabetically, first opening up Poochyena's entry, displaying its picture.

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon," said a monotonous female voice that was coming from the PokeDex. "It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back."

"It's kind of cute…" said Anise, scratching the back of her head. "But I think I can find better."

"Seems pretty cool to me!" Luke said, grinning.

"Alright, now for Shroomish," said Ash. He continued scrolling down to list and opened up the entry for Shroomish.

"Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon," the voice started. "It loves to eat damp, composted soil in forests. If you enter a forest after a long rain, you can see many Shroomish feasting on composted soil."

"It's adorable…." Tear stated. Ash then moved on to Wingull.

"Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts." No one made a comment, so Ash just moved on to Wurmple.

"Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movements of its foes."

"Eh, who'd want a Pokemon like that?" Anise asked.

"Hey! It's quite useful when its at its fully evolved form," May said.

"Evolved form?"

"Yeah. Certain types of Pokemon can evolve at a certain stage. Wurmple evolves into either Cascoon or Silcoon. It's impossible to predict which one it will evolve into. Cascoon then evolves into Dustox, and Silcoon evolves into Beautifly."

"Ooh, Beautifly sounds nice!" Anise said, grinning. "Ash, can we see Beautifly's entry?"

"Sorry, I don't have Beautifly's entry registered in my PokeDex. May has a Beautifly, though. She can show you."

"Alright!" May said, taking out one of her Poke Balls. "C'mon out, Beautifly!" She threw the ball in the air, releasing a beautiful butterfly Pokemon.

"It's sooooo pretty!" Anise exclaimed, her eyes all lit up. "I want a Wurmple now!!!"

Jade sighed. "So far, none of the Pokemon seem very interesting."

"Does Poochyena have an evolved form?" Luke asked.

"Yup. Mightyena," Ash replied. He scrolled up to Mightyena's entry and opened it.

"Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. In the wild, Mightyena live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork."

"That's so cool! I'm so getting Poochyena to evolve!" Luke said.

"How can you evolve Pokemon, anyway?" Tear asked.

"Pokemon evolve many different ways. They can evolve by reaching a certain level, using a special stone on it, giving it a certain item and trade it with a friend, just trade it, or develop a strong friendship with the Pokemon," said Brock. He leaned close to Tear. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind developing a _very _strong friendship with _you_…." This caused Tear to blush and Luke to flash death glares at Brock again.

"Brock, stop," May said, sighing.

"…Guy, what's wrong?" Natalia asked, noticing the man was looking at Luke with rather sad look on his face. The redheaded noble, however, didn't notice.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry," he said quickly, flashing a smile.

"Right…"

Ash sweatdropped. "So, do you all know which Pokemon you want to catch?"

"Definitely Poochyena," Luke said, shifting his gaze away from Brock when he finally cut it out.

"I think I want a Shroomish…" Tear said.

"Wurmple!" Anise chimed in.

"Hmm….. I guess Wingull will do," said Guy.

"I honestly don't know," said Natalia.

"Me neither," Jade agreed.

Ash leaned against the wall. "Well, what's your idea of an ideal Pokemon?" he asked them.

"I want one that is friendly and loyal," Natalia said.

"I just want a Pokemon that's not as bothersome as Luke and Anise," Jade stated, grinning, causing the two "bothersome" people to glare at him.

"Hmm……" Ash started to think.

"Ralts is a pretty friendly Pokemon!" Max chimed in. "They're especially loyal when they're at their fully evolved form, Gardevoir."

Natalia nodded. "Alright, I'll trust your judgment. Ralts it is."

"As for you, Jade, Machop is a pretty strong Pokemon," said Max. "It has mastered many forms of martial arts and can easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders."

"Alright, I suppose Machop will do. Where can it be found?"

"Usually in caves."

"Let's head out, shall we?" Ash suggested.

"Pika!" his Pikachu said. The group gathered their belongings and hit the road. Poochyena and Wurmple were the closest Pokemon, so they were on the prowl for them first. Since Wurmples were very common, it didn't take too long for them to run into one.

"Yay!" Anise yelled. "…..Wait, um, what do I do first?"

"You have to weaken it by making it fight with another Pokemon," said Ash. He looked down at his Pikachu. "Pikachu, listen to Anise for a while, okay?"

"Pikachu!" it said happily, raising its little arm into the air, then scampered over to Anise's side.

"Hmm…… Uh, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" she said reluctantly. Pikachu obeyed his temporary trainer, giving Wurmple a powerful shock. It tried to attack with String Shot, but Pikachu dodged easily.

"Is that good?" Anise asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Wurmple has rather low health points," said Max. "I'd say it's good to capture now."

"Yay!" Anise eagerly whipped a Poke Ball out and threw it as hard and fast as possible. However, her excitedness took control of her aiming skills, missing completely. The Poke Ball she threw ended up hitting Luke. He disappeared into the Poke Ball with a red light and was successfully captured.

"Congratulations! You caught a Luke!" Jade said enthusiastically. The others couldn't help but burst out laughing, even Anise.

"Okay…….okay…….I won't miss this time!" Anise yelled, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. She threw another Poke Ball, but this time her constant giggling threw off her aim again and captured an apple that was high up in a tree, causing some more laughter. But this time Anise didn't partake in the laughter.

"Wow, first a Luke, and now an apple?" said Jade, sarcastically. "You've already become an amazing trainer!" This time, Anise was determined to capture the Wurmple, who was too stupid to crawl away while the teen was distracted. She threw another Poke Ball, this time hitting and successfully capturing the Wurmple.

"Yay! Finally!" Anise yelled, running over to the ball and picking it up.

"Um….. Shouldn't you release Luke now?" Tear asked, sweatdropping.

"Oh, right." Anise ran over to the Poke Ball that contained Luke and opened it, revealing a pissed off red-haired aristocrat.

"ANISE, WHAT THE HELL—"

"Let me guess, you're going to yell at me for accidentally capturing you, right?" she asked, sticking her tongue out.

"…..Actually, I was going to yell at you for letting me out," Luke said. "It was comfy in there. Can I go back in for a while?" His response caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"Luke….." Tear muttered.

"….Can we look for Poochyena now?" Max asked.

"Good idea," Ash replied. The group set off to look for a Poochyena, while Anise secretly picked up the Poke Ball with the apple inside it and stowed it away to eat later, then quickly catching up with everyone else. Of course, it only took a few minutes to encounter a Poochyena.

"Sweet! Ash, can I borrow Pikachu?" said Luke.

"Sure." Pikachu scampered over to Luke's side, waiting for his orders.

"Use Thunderbolt!" he said. Just like before, Pikachu obediently attacked with its powerful Thunderbolt. The wild Poochyena charged forward and struck Pikachu with its Tackle attack.

"……Uh, what else does Pikachu know?" Luke asked, turning over to Ash.

"Well, Quick Attack would be a good choice," he replied.

"Right… Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged at Poochyena at a blinding speed, slamming into the dog-like Pokemon multiple times in less than five seconds. It growled at Pikachu, looking rather tired.

"The Pokemon around here don't have much health points, do they?" Luke asked.

"Nah. These are low-leveled Pokemon," said Max. "But if you train them enough, they'll become really strong in no time."

Luke nodded and took out an empty Poke Ball and threw it at the Poochyena. Unlike Anise, he had very good aim, and successfully captured the Poochyena.

"Alright!" he said happily, running over to pick up the ball. Pikachu then scampered back to Ash, jumping and landing on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late…." May said, looking up at the darkening sky. "Let's call it a night and catch more Pokemon tomorrow."

"Good idea," Anise said, yawning. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Are there any inns nearby?" Natalia asked.

"The Pokemon Center has some rooms," said Brock. "We can rest up there." The party headed back to Rustboro City and walked in the Pokemon Center, going up to the counter where Nurse Joy stood.

"Hello!" she said in her usual cheery voice. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to spend the night here, please," said Ash.

"I'd like to spend a _long _night with you, Nurse Joy," Brock said, leaning on the counter and looking straight into Joy's eyes. "How about you and I go on a romantic walk, or maybe have some—" He was interrupted when May grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

"Well, uh, enjoy your stay!" Nurse Joy said, sweatdropping.

When everyone went off to relax in their rooms, Tear grabbed Luke's hand, causing him to turn around. "Luke…….do you want to go get something to eat with me?" she asked, blushing.

"Um….I guess," he said, slightly blushing back. As the two walked out of sight, a blonde-haired man quietly watched them leave, who had a hurt, jealous look on his face.

_Damn, she beat me to it... _he thought. Sighing sadly, he entered his room and quietly shut the door behind him.

**Geez, this chapter took like five hours….. o.o I have the attention span of a rodent….. From now on I should probably put my away messages up when I'm working on my fanfic. xD By the way, I took those PokeDex entries from my Emerald version. Review, please!**


End file.
